Sorcerer's Stone
by believabeth
Summary: The Harry Potter story as seen through the eyes of an original character. Join Isadora Carrow and her friends in their first year at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

The Beginning

11 year old Isadora Carrow sat perched at the window of the drawing room of Sanctus Manor, her home in Northumberland, England. The excitement building up inside her was nearly impossible to contain. She wanted to run around the manor screaming at the top of her lungs but the fear of missing the scheduled owl kept her rooted to the spot. So she sat, hands gripping each other, waiting for her very important letter.

"'Dora?" she heard from the entry way.

She turned and saw her father standing in the doorway, head cocked and his hands tucked inside his trousers. Amycus was a tall man with dark onyx hair and a stern face, though his normal scowl always turned upwards when he saw her.

"Still waiting on that owl, darling?" he asked her as he stepped inside the room, nearing her.

"Yes, father. All day." She said with a frown. All she wanted more than anything was the letter she was waiting on. The boredom was slowly setting in and she just couldn't stand it any longer. "Tell me about the day you got yours again." She asked him.

Her father smiled as he reached her and settled on the window seat next to her. "That old story? You want to hear THAT? Very well," he began, "Your aunt Alecto and I spent much of that day waiting, just like you are. Our mother dedicated the whole day to celebrating us. It was my favorite birthday. She made us a feast for breakfast and bought us gifts. She fussed so much over us and we loved every minute of it. " Isadora laughed at her father's story. She watched him as he spoke- saw the way the muscles in his face danced with each word, how his hands assisted in telling the story.

He was a handsome man.

He was a strong man.

Why did he look tired? What was troubling him? Her eyebrows knit together as she focused on his story again.

"Once our letters DID come, though, it was hands-down the best moment of my kid life. Alecto tried packing her things that very day. She pitched a fit when she was told it wasn't time to leave yet. Your letter will come, 'Dora. Sitting here won't make it come any faster."

"When it does come, can we go tell Aunt Narcissa and Draco?" She asked him hopefully. Her mother's sister, and Isadora's favorite aunt, was sure to celebrate her acceptance into one of the best wizarding schools in existence.

"Absolutely." He agreed. "Then bright and early tomorrow morning we can set out for Diagon Alley." A smile made its way to his face and for a moment, he didn't look so troubled. He looked happy.

"For now though, why don't we head outside? You can pick some flowers from your garden for your room, alright?"

Isadora agreed and Amycus kissed her forehead.

After half an hour in the garden with her father, a house elf appeared before them.

"Miss," Isadora's elf, Oxy, began. "A letter has arrived for miss. Oxy brings it for her." She held out in front of her a thick envelope that had Isadora's name on it.

She stared at it. Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped. This was it. Her time had come. She had waited for this moment for years and now the moment was here. So why couldn't she move? What was she so afraid of? Of course, she already knew that answer. Change.

Once she opened that letter, nothing would be the same again. She would have to leave her home, her father. Everything would be different. SHE would be different.

She swallowed the fear creeping inside her about her undetermined future and stepped forward to take the letter from Oxy. She offered her elf a quiet "Thank you, Oxy. Will you put these flowers in my room?"

"Of course, miss." Oxy replied before apparating. Isadora took a deep breath as she undid its seal and pulled out the stack of folded papers. She turned to her father and read aloud "'Dear Ms. Carrow, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'"

"That's my girl!" Her father exclaimed. "See? Today is your perfect birthday."

"Aunt Cissy, Aunt Cissy!" Isadora called through Malfoy Manor as soon as they stepped through the fireplace. A house elf popped in front of them.

"Master Carrow! Young Miss Carrow! The mistress is in the drawing room. Dobby will tell her of your presence." Dobby was about to apparate again but Izzy ran right past him.

"That's ok, Dobby, I'll find her." Isadora called to him as she bounded out of the dining room doors and up the stairs.

Her father called after her but she was already too far away, rounding the doors to the drawing room. As she burst in she met the shocked face of her aunt and uncle and tried catching her breath as she waved her letter in the air.

"Look!... Hogwarts!" She rushed forward and thrust the letter to Narcissa as Amycus Carrow finally made it into the room.

"Your letter!" Narcissa exclaimed. "How wonderful, my darling." She wrapped Isadora in a hug and kissed the top of her head before releasing her to show the letter to her uncle Lucius.

"Very nice, Isadora. You're officially going to school with Draco then. Unless, of course, Durmstrang is still on the table." Lucius said. He was met with a firm "No" from his wife and a "We'll discuss it later" From his brother-in-law. Narcissa turned her pointed gaze to Amycus.

"Darling," she said to Isadora while glaring at Amycus, "I'm sure Draco would love to give you the present he got for your birthday now. Why don't you go find him."

At the word 'gift' Isadora got excited. "Ok!" she exclaimed as she raced out of the room to find her cousin. Up another flight of stairs and around a corner into Draco's hallway and she was at his door.

"Draco!" She yelled as she opened his door and barged in. She waved her letter in the air as she smiled at him. He jumped slightly from her abrupt entrance but he quickly recovered with a smile.

"Hogwarts, then?" He asked her.

Isadora nodded and placed the letter down on the desk he was sitting in front of. Draco had been accepted to the same school just 12 days prior.

"That's actually a relief because then that means that _this_ won't be stupid." Draco picked up a small black box from off his desk and passed it to her. It had a silver ribbon wrapped around it in a bow. She pulled a piece of the bow until it unraveled and she opened the lid of the box. Inside was a platinum bracelet with a mini Hogwarts crest dangling from it.

"Stupid?" She asked Draco softly. "Draco, this is perfect! I love it! Thank you." She threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"Happy Birthday, Iz."


	2. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express, Journey to Hogwats

Isadora and Draco sat together in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, joined by Izzy's friend Pansy and Draco's friend Blaise. The four children had just said goodbye to their parents and for the first time in their lives they were leaving home and going off to school. Isadora was exited she wouldn't have to do this alone. She was able to look at this experience as an adventure instead of a terrifying era in her life.

"Isn't this exciting?" She asked. "First time on our own."

"It would be a lot more fun if it wasn't a _school_ we were going to." Blaise replied. "Spending our beautiful days inside dusty classrooms."

"It won't be so bad. We'll have weekends all to ourselves." Isadora assured him. "We just have to make sure we spend them together. No matter if we have separate houses or friends. We have to make the effort. Agreed?"

The group all nodded in agreement which brought a smile to Isadora's face.

"Blaise will be the one with a different house and friends." Draco joked. "Hufflepuff's had his name down since he was born."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "It was _one_ distant relative ages ago that ended up in that house. I should've never even told you."

There was only a moment given to Draco to reply before a name fluttered into their compartment from students passing by.

Harry Potter.

Immediately they all looked up, as if in shock.

Of course.

Isadora's family never spoke of the Potter's. It would just remind them of the war Isadora's mother died in. They all fought for the Dark Lord, the most powerful wizard of all time, and a child killed him. Because her family didn't speak of them, Isadora was shocked to realize Harry would be going to school with them. She looked over at her cousin and could see he was just as caught off guard as her.

"Did they just say Harry Potter was on this train?" Draco asked.

"Yes Drac. Though I can hardly believe it." Pansy replied, eyes wide. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had come running into their compartment just that second. Winded and trying very hard to catch their breath, they managed to heave out "Only just heard…Harry Potter…to Hogwarts…"

"Yes, we've already figured that out, thank you. I'm thinking of going to pay Potter a visit. Father had mentioned to me before I left to associate myself with other students worthy of being friends with a Malfoy. Blaise, care to join me?" Draco asked.

"Draco-" Blaise began but was cut off by Isadora.

"What?" Isadora asked, feeling almost slightly betrayed. Her mother, Draco's aunt, had _died_ fighting for a cause that Harry destroyed. Her mother had died for nothing thanks to him and Draco wanted to be his _friend_?

"Iz, I know what he did. That's why I'm going to be his friend. It might have been wrong but he was somehow able to beat the Dark Lord. And if you or Blaise won't join me then Crabbe and Goyle can." And with that, Draco walked out into the corridor followed by the two brainless buffoons.

"Great. Just great." Isadora heard Blaise mutter as he buried his face in his hands.

" _We're_ not expected to be friends with Potter, are we?" Pansy asked her.

"No, Pansy. We will _never_ be friends with Harry Potter. Stay away from him." Isadora told her, making a point to look her in the eye and say these things slowly so she would understand how important they were. Pansy nodded her understanding and the compartment was quiet again until Draco had come practically storming in complaining about how he had never been so disrespected in his life and how Potter should have been grateful Draco was even trying to be his friend. Isadora was not surprised.

'Serves him right.' She thought.

Isadora couldn't stand to sit in a compartment with her cousin another minute so she excused herself in search for the food trolley after asking her friends if they wanted anything. Blaise asked her to bring him back an iced pumpkin juice. She walked the train's hall in search for the trolley lady and made it nearly all the way to the front, past rows and rows of other children all chatting happily to each other, before she literally ran into someone causing the other person to tumble to the floor.

"Oh gracious Merlin, are you alright?" Izzy asked the girl who was sprawled out on the floor. She offered out her hand and the girl with the most bushy hair took it and Izzy pulled her up.

"I'm really sorry." She told Izzy. "I wasn't paying the least bit attention to what was in front of me; Watch where you step. A boy named Neville has lost his pet toad." Izzy's eyes immediately went to the floor around her as she checked to make sure it was nowhere near her.

"That's disgusting. Why on earth would anyone want anyone want a pet toad? I brought my pet owl, Adromeda." Izzy told her.

"I think owls are fascinating. Did you know they hunt other owls? I don't have a pet. Once I had a fish but I accidentally killed him when I went on vacation for a week and forgot to feed him. I've always wanted a cat though. I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger." Hermione finished her tangent to hold out her hand and Izzy shook it.

"Isadora Carrow. I was just on my way to get something to eat. Do you want to join me? My treat." Hermione nodded and together they went to find the food trolley.

"Are you nervous to be sorted? I am." Hermione whispered her confession to her.

"Oh, don't be nervous. My Aunt Narcissa says she firmly believes we'll end up exactly where we belong. All will be well." Izzy grabbed her hand and squeezed as they reached the trolley. Izzy got Blaise's iced pumpkin juice, a cauldron cake for herself, and a Liquorice Wand for Hermione.

"What do you think you'll get into?" Hermione asked her.

"Slytherin, like my parents. You?" Izzy asked, biting into her cake.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad…Oh look! There's Neville. I should go see if he's found his toad. Thanks for the liquorice. It was nice meeting you, Isadora." Hermione immediately left Izzy to go check up on the boy who had already lost his pet.

Izzy went back to her compartment to give Blaise his drink. Draco apologized for upsetting her. Everything was back to normal for the rest of the trip to the castle.


End file.
